


Что в имени тебе?

by MouseGemini



Series: Space boyfriends [6]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Iron Man (Comic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони зачем-то просит у Питера его элементальный пистолет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что в имени тебе?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What’s In A Name?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/90779) by mischievouspen. 



— Можно мне взглянуть на твой элементальный пистолет, Пит? Пожалуйста.

Питер удивленно поднял глаза от планшета.

— Эм… Мой пистолет? — он колебался: в конце концов, пистолет был для него особенным, а он уже насмотрелся, какая судьба ждала другие вещи, попавшие в ласковые и любящие руки Тони. Мир их деталям. — Тони… Ты знаешь, что…

— Ненадолго, — перебил его Тони просительно. — Я его не испорчу…

Питер вздохнул и достал пистолет, передал Тони. Черт бы его побрал с этим его щенячьим взглядом, которому невозможно сопротивляться. Он никогда не мог отказать Тони.

Забирая пистолет, Старк широко улыбнулся.

— Верну его в целости и сохранности, _обещаю_ , — он наклонился и поцеловал Питера перед тем, как поскакал — да, поскакал! — прочь. Ох уж эти шалости гения. Покачивая головой, Питер вернулся к чтению.

Он не заметил, сколько прошло времени до возвращения Тони, но на удивление, день еще не закончился. Вкладывая в руки Питера обернутый в ткань предмет (в нем отчетливо угадывался пистолет), Тони смотрел выжидательно. 

— Давай! — ободрил он, пока Питер глядел на него с тревогой.

Питер развернул ткань и тихо вскрикнул: «Ох!» 

Да, его пистолет явно прошел через многое, и раньше был покрыт бесчисленными вмятинами, царапинами и потертостями. Но теперь он выглядел как новенький. Повернув пистолет, он увидел изящную гравировку на корпусе: _Мередит Квилл_. Питер скользнул пальцем по буквам и поднял взгляд на Тони, удивленно моргая.

— Я добавил это только потому, что, как ты сам сказал, пистолет важен для тебя. И я подумал, что надо добавить имя твоей мамы, потому что она же тоже была важна для тебя… — нервную болтовню Тони прервал глубокий поцелуй, для которого его притянул Питер. 

— Он почти идеален, — прошептал Питер, когда они оторвались друг от друга.

— Почти? — Тони выглядел очень разочарованным.

— Ага, — Питер улыбнулся и обхватил ладонью шею Тони. — Ты забыл кое-что добавить.

— Что же?

— Твое имя.


End file.
